Wingless Swallowtail
by xblkdragonx
Summary: A high ranking officer constantly demands sexual favors from a pretty Opera singer. AU PWP smut


**JAPAN x CHINA**. **YOU"VE BEEN WARNED!**

A/N: This is a fic I promised **destiny of dreams ** for her beautifully written _Half a Millennium. _

AU PWP smut. Please read the author's note on the bottom for clarification of the story.

I also apologize for the characterization of Kiku.

* * *

The theatre was empty, the audience and people long since gone. Hours earlier dozen upon dozens sat in the benches below, admiring the performance of the Peking actors above performing aged old Chinese folklore and tales. Behind the stage, people bustled there and here, finding costumes, practicing lines. But now? Not a sound, not a word.

Nothing.

They heard nothing. They saw nothing.

No one was here to witness the shadowy figures behind the curtain. None was there to hear the sighs and moans of the captive beauty as the Japanese held him against the wall.

The Opera singer's hair flowed freely down his shoulders, the pearls and silver combs once adorning it carelessly tossed to the floor. Sweat ran down his painted face, revealing trails of naturally creamy skin. Kiku bent his head and licked them away, tasting the powdery make-up.

"Ah. Ahh….N-no," The singer cried for every time the other man entered him, defiling his body. He clawed at the pristine uniform, his nails running down the other's back. No use. No use at all.

Red lips parted in a scream towards heaven when the Japanese simply rammed into him deeper, harder.

Kiku watched him, watched his beautiful Opera singer curse him with "her" native tongue. Obstinately, he refused to acknowledge the person he was fucking now was a man. He ignored the tell-tale bulge showing through the embroidered costume. He groaned, feeling the tightening of the Chinese's entrance.

How long? How long could he keep deceiving himself?

_As long as I need to_

He lifted a smooth, white thigh higher on his hips before thrusting in. 'She' cried breathlessly against his ear. Yes, a woman. The person clinging to him now, the person he saw glide gracefully on the stage has been and always will be a woman.

He silenced 'her' pleas with his lips, burying his hand into her silky locks. His other hand wandered aimlessly, uncertain of where to touch.

_His hands yearned to wander but he was afraid to exploring the androgynous body. _

In the dim recess of his mind, he heard a slight whimper escape the perfectly full lips as he spilled his seed inside of the tight warmth. "She" arched her back like a tightened bow before collapsing, exhausted on top of him, burying her head against his shoulder. They stood there, panting, gasping for air.

When at last he finally gained his composure, Kiku stepped away from the enchantress and straightened his clothes. He gazed dispassionately as she collapsed to the floor, her legs giving away beneath her. For a moment, he wondered what her name was, smiling when he saw the white fluid trickle down her leg.

"See you next performance, my little Ageha."

* * *

Ageha is japanese for the swallowtail butterfly. Apparently butterflies in japanese can mean "fleeting memory"? I don't know.

Alright, I was writing this but then realized how long it would be. I apparently can't write PWP OTL. I sincerely apologize for the sucky writing. I wanted to keep this short without sacrificing the story but apparently that didn't work out. SO SORRY!!!

I based this story of a movie where the Japanese occupied China and the cavalry demanded a Peking Opera performance. The two leading Peking roles were played by men. From there this story popped into my head.

**Story clarafication:**

Anyway the background for this story is that Kiku, a high ranking officer, saw Yao perform onstage once and became captivated, assuming Yao was a woman (very similiar to Mme. Butterfly no?). He demanded Yao his night with him while he's stationed in China. He does know Yao is a man (since Japan does have Kabuki), but just refuses to acknowledge it. At all times, he only makes love to Yao with Yao fully clothed. So after each performance, he would engage with his weekly activity with Yao? LOL I don't know. This story is convoluted.

I actually wrote another version but like it said if I continued this one, it would take me FOREVER to finish. However, I'll post it anyway. If you'd like, u can consider it a prequel to this story.

* * *

**ROUGH DRAFT ver 1:**

The second act was coming to a close. After coming here for countless nights, Kiku has memorized the entire play. Only a few more minutes until the theatre erupt into a thunderous applause. His gazed followed the graze movement of the "actress" as she sung her lines. Yes, only a few minutes more….

As he made his way backstage, a few wary glances where thrown his way, but no one questioned his presence, no one stopped him. Kiku inwardly sneered at their cowardice. They all just avert their eyes and pretend to not know the sordid things he was doing to their prize possession. Pitiful. Ah, well. It made things that much easier for him. He really didn't want to use his beautiful katana on weaklings.

He continued walking down the aisle of bustling actor and actresses until he reached a white fabric hung up by a wire. He flipped it open and walked inside. Kiku didn't have long to wait. A heart beat passed, then two until he heard the soft, distinct footstep of his siren. A moment later, she emerged through the entrance, the curtain fluttering close behind her, muffling the noise outside.

Their eyes met- his appreciative while hers' remained impassive.

"I thought…you were going to wait outside. I must change…." She looked away, but not before Kiku noticed the frustration in her eyes.

He closed the distance between them, pulling "her" hard against him. "I really rather you not." Slowly, he removed the ornaments decoration her hair one by one, dropping them carelessly on the floor. "I like pretending you're a woman. It ruins my fantasy when I see your naked body."

The Chinese man glared at him, his golden orbs accentuated by the painted arch by his eyes. "If it's a woman you want, go back to where you came and find one. No one wants your dirty Japanese blood here."

"I would if I wasn't forced to stay in this god forsaken place. But since I'm here, I might as well enjoy myself." Kiku pressed his lips to soft cheeks, tasting the white powder adorning the smooth skin. "Turn around."

When the Chinese didn't budge and inch, Kiku smirked. "Turn or I'll burn this place down."


End file.
